


And She Dances On the Sand

by NidoranDuran



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beach Sex, Breast Fucking, Breeding, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Azula takes to the beach with a hand-picked array of the Fire Nation's most virile men to indulge in her breeding kink, and drags both Ty Lee and Mai in to join her. Anonymous commission.





	And She Dances On the Sand

"You two both look good enough," Azula said, hip cocked as she looked over Mai and Ty Lee with discerning eyes. "Mai could probably do with showing more leg, but... Fine. Yes, you'll do."

"I wasn't aware we were doing anything of note," Mai said dryly, looking at the princess with a flat and uncertain gaze, wondering what secrets lay beneath her words, what weirdness she wasn't sharing and what she hadn't yet opened up about. There was something behind this intention that she wanted to get at, but she didn't exactly know how to.

"Are we entering a bikini contest?" Ty Lee asked, eyes widening as she looked curiously at the idea before her, at the possibilities. She was ready to just see where this took her without having any immediate doubts or concerns about Azula and what she wanted from them, ready to take her princess at her word and assume it was something she would be interested in.

"No, we're already the three most beautiful young women in the Fire Nation," Azula said, shaking her head. "Well... The most beautiful, and then a very tight race for second." The corner of her lip cocked up at the remark, her own ego flaring up a little as she looked around and assessed the situation. "No need for that to be judged. But we certainly need to look good for this, because we have to get attention with those bodies, or else they aren't much good, are they?" She snapped her fingers, and both of Azula's closest 'friends' paid very close attention now to their surroundings on the beach.

It hadn't been so obvious at first, but suddenly the women looked very differently at the people around them. The beach was a lot more populous than normal and all the weight of that seemed to come down to men. Lots of extremely muscular and fit men standing around, eyes on the three women with a firmness that suddenly felt like something else. Especially as they began to approach, forming a tight circle around them that drew slowly in closer, foreboding and uncertain, leaving them wondering what was coming and how they were supposed to handle all of it. Everything was so sudden, but also so immediate and blatant, as Ty Lee and Mai both looked to Azula for an explanation of what was a pretty clear and obvious answer.

"We're going to use our perfect Fire Nation bodies right now. I've arranged for the three of us to be given a very important duty, as we will allow these men, handpicked as the strongest and most virile of the Fire Nation's single men, to impregnate us. We have to advance our strong lines for the future of the Fire Nation." Azula spoke so plainly about such an absolutely insane prospect, and both Mai and Ty Lee knew from experience that she was not joking here, which only made it weirder and more bizarre. "And of course, there will be no discussion on this matter. We're doing it."

The men drew closer still. Mai tried her best to keep from stiffening up in worry at the approach. "You really should communicate more,:" was all she could say. How the hell else could she respond to any of this, as the men drew closer still? "I could have at least worn a shorter skirt." Humour. Not the time for it, but it was about the only thing that could smooth this over now.

The attention they gave busty Ty Lee was especially firm, almost weighty upon her as she gave a slow turn of her head to notice the men going for her specifically. "Maybe this will be fun," he said, accepting her fate and deicing to just go with it.

"Yes, fun." Azula's voice crackled with wicked glee at the idea of giving up to something so wrong and so raw, having planned this for a few reasons, but in truth getting her and her friends fucked in public by a bunch of hung studs was the main purpose behind it. Her breeding fetish extended to having the two women closest to her also knocked up, where she really didn't care so much about the Fire Nation's future; they would be fine. What she really wanted was to have the three of them all get knocked up together and to have a crowd watching every vulgar second of it. "We're going to have a lot of fun."

Hands reached out all at once to grab at the women, and nobody was ready for the abruptness of this attention, for the way they were tugged at so suddenly and so happily by hands seeking them, seeking to play and grab and indulge. There was no readying themselves for any of the treatment that followed, as very suddenly the mob of men advanced upon the women and they all found themselves tugged to the ground. Azula was the most excited to go down, with Ty Lee ready to accept the fun and Mai mostly just knowing she had little choice but to do what she was told by Azula; it was far too late for anything else now.

"You had better appreciate the gravity of this privilege," Azula groaned as a cock slammed into her, her body wound up and heaving under the shivering delight of the hard thrust into her tight pussy. She stared up with wide eyes at the man inside of her, whose strong body moved in hard motions as every quick thrust brought him forward, urging him to pound into the tightness and the heat of her pussy, grabbing his toned chest. "The Fire Princess offers her pussy to you. Appreciate it!" She barked the command, and the groaning man moved quicker, pushing into her and rushing to say something.

"You feel amazing, Princess Azula!" he groaned, stumbling into panic and urgency as he tried to make this work out and give her what she wanted. "It is my greatest honour to feel your royal pussy around my cock, and to hopefully impregnate a woman as glorious as you!" He hardly wanted to piss off the dangerous and sometimes vindictive princess, so he worked to try and give Azula the praise she needed to spare himself something harsher and worse. He focused on thrusting, on fucking Azula and trying to keep the peace going now, for lack of certainty about what else he could do.

"Thank you for your kind praise," she purred, biting her lip as she spread out in the sand and invited this pleasure upon herself, tongue slithering along her lips as she offered everything now to this hard thrusting and the aggression of a man giving her exactly what she craved. "And for your big cock." Azula's focus was single-minded, driven and wicked and absolutely unstoppable once she got it going

Over at her side, Ty Lee found herself tugged down into the lap of a man she didn't hesitate to start riding. Bouncing up and down on the cock as her ample chest heaved inside of her bikini top. It was getting a lot of attention and she knew it, smile broadening as she worked her way up and down the big dick without much sense of what she was getting herself into here, definitely thrown for a loop by all these excitable feelings and a sense that she was in a little bit over her head. Especially with a big dick between her legs, determined motions guiding her up and down to give in to everything Azula demanded out of her.

She could hear them talking about her. Men circled around her waiting for their turn, eyes on her heaving, jiggling breasts. She didn't hesitate, looking up at them and asking, "Would you like it better if I took my top of?" which earned so much approval and excitement that Ty Lee didn't even have to do it herself. Someone from behind undid the tie on her top, making it fall off and allowing her very plump chest to spill out, bouncing with more chaotic indulgence in all directions now as everything got a little more wicked and hot. "Oh, thank you! This is much better now, I can already tell you like it more this way."

Down on her hand and knees in the sand, a big dick slamming its way into Mai from behind was a lot more than she felt ready for. Her body ached, frustration leaving her tense as the weirdness of all this situation got the better of her. She was stuck in a very bizarre position with all of this pressure hanging heavy over her. "That's a tight fit," groaned the man behind her, whose hands got a bit too familiar with her hips, whose thrusts deep into her felt a little bit too snug as her ass pressed back into his lap all felt too close, too personal. She didn't know this man and he was balls deep in her now, making her body shiver under the aggression and confusion of the moment, of the pure, raw sensations getting to her.

It felt good. That was what frustrated Mai the most here. Every deep, hard slam of the big cock into her pussy was a spark of pure excitement, and Ty Lee didn't grasp how to handle it all. She was left frustrated and overwhelmed here, frayed as she was pitched back and forth, panting and aching under all this aggression. "I can take it," she said, not sure what she was even saying or why as she endured this all.

"Shit, if the quiet girl isn't even going to mean, someone should just plug up her mouth and get some use out of it," someone said.

Another concurred, "She doesn't even look like she's enjoying it. Someone block her face, that's just bringing me down." Mai didn't even have time to stand up for herself before a big dick pushed its way into her mouth.

Azula was loud when she came, almost screaming with raw, throbbing ecstasy under the excitement of giving in to this pleasure, head rolling back as she propped herself up with her arms a bit and took all this indulgence. "Fill me!" she ordered, and cum pumped deep into her tight, spasming hole, giving the princess all the indulgence that she needed, all the smoldering hunger and chaos that she craved. "Another cock, another cock right now. Don't leave me waiting!" The dick wasn't even out of her when Azula began yelling her desires for more, and she was unafraid now of expressing her demands.

It was only seconds before a second man slipped into place and got in between her legs to fuck her creampied pussy again. Azula's downright shameless need to get bred and fucked appealed to something the men were happy to give in to, seeing the pleasure and the promise of her frustrated and aggressive desires. It was something incredible to think about, the heat and the fervor of this situation appealing to the deepest, most shameless cravings within them. The princess wanted to be bred, and the men were happy to give her what she wanted, all wanting to be the one to fuck a baby into the Fire Princess.

"Take me, take me!" Azula howled as the cock shoved into her and another round of fierce pounding began, her body heaving and shivering with the delight of getting fucked again. "Do not waste a drop of cum with any other part of me. I must be kept pure and bred!"

Ty Lee had entirely different intentions, wrapping her breasts around a big cock as she lay on her back, legs spread to allow another man into her pussy again. "I feel like more of you wanted my tits than my pussy," keeping upbeat as she handled a double teaming in the sand, ready to make the most of this situation. Her hands kept her breasts snug in place to ensure she could take on the hard thrusting that followed, straddled by two men who happily fucked her pussy and her tits in tandem, recklessly having their way with her completely, and Ty Lee was unashamed of the chance to have all the fun she could.

The men didn't exactly do anything to dissuade her of that notion as they indulged in her body. The acrobatic woman had her appeals and there was no shying away from them now as the two lucky men able to get quickly in on indulging in her body. It drove up the excitement and the hunger of a woman who hadn't come into this being super horny, but she was now happy to give in to all of it, to accept the pleasure pulsating up through her and giving in to all of . The acceptance and the pleasure behind her every action was something fiercely indulgent, driven by pleasure growing hotter by the second, and Ty Lee got deeper into all of the indulgent hungers they imposed upon her.

Ty Lee already had one load in her pussy, and she was able to enjoy even more than that as the men gave up to the allures of her fit and dexterous body. Ty Lee gasped in excitement as the men came in tandem, one pumping a load deep into her needy twat while the other drew back so that he could blast her perky breasts and her pretty face with cum. There was a lot of cum to deal with and the excitement of being made such a big mess of made her excitedly lose herself, climaxing hard to these pleasures, embracing pure delight and hunger now. A swell of pure orgasmic delight made for something irresistible, and Ty Lee was absolutely shameless about accepting all of it.

A good, hard spitroasting was not the most welcome or easily understood of feelings, inducing within Mai something dizzy. With cum in her womb and clinging to her tongue after the load pumped into her mouth, she was taken in with another aggressive swell of sensation, feeling hopelessly overwhelmed and lost, frustrated by the feelings that followed. A swell of ecstasy like she couldn't handle washed over her, as the men quite literally fucked her into cooperation. She wasn't able to deny the pleasure she felt, the hunger and the aches that came from this pleasure mounting hotter and harder by the second, so heavy and so dizzying.

Frustration took deep, firm root within May as a result. She was getting too into this. Liking too much the way the cocks hammered into her from both ends, inducing within her something completely unapologetic and hungry, something that she wished she could fight against and pull away from, but Mai felt herself only dragged in deeper to the madness as she surrendered all of herself to this one single moment, to the pleasure and the hunger that followed. Her pussy clenched down around the cock, and as a moan spilled its way out of her, one of the men remarked, "I think she's starting to get it."

Her body awoke under the heat, under the senseless swell of pleasure that she had no way to control, and Mai wasn't prepared for how much she was starting to like this, as all attention kept building up and intensifying upon her and she felt herself a special sort of utterly out of control. But as she came, the crushing pressure of ecstasy gave her something that felt far more potent and enticing than she could deal with, and Mai just had to let it happen, had to accept cum gushing down her throat and into her womb, utterly overwhelming her and making something just snap.

"So many big cocks to get wrecked be!" Azula shrieked, clutching at fistfuls of sand as her body thrashed under the excitement of this pleasure. She was absolutely hopeless here, struggling to deal with the sensations and the pleasures that grabbed her, and Azula reveled in that surrender, in that chaos. She was utterly incapable of caring about anything other than giving up to all of it now as she got another big dick to pound her raw. Raw, lustful dizziness threw her for a loop, left the overwhelmed mess of a hungry princess delighted by the lust she felt. "Impregnate me with the future of this kingdom!"

Azula was quickly slipping away in terms of composure and control, becoming a sloppy mess of hunger frustration and confusion that showed off a greater and deeper sense of something baffling and twisted. The hunger grabbing hold of her was growing more out of contort by the second, a fierce pulse of mad hunger grabbing her and refusing to let go. It excited the men who kept pounding onward, who took turns using her and fucking her into greater depths of confused delight, wanting nothing more than to have their ways with her utterly, to fuck and pound and ruin her for the sake of leaving her an absolute mess.

The plan went perfectly, Azula fucked into the sand by man after man lining up to ruin her pussy, and all she had to do was take it, lying happily in place and accepting the aggression of men shamelessly having their way with her. Azula felt so happy to be here, to be used up and fucked, to lose her grasp on pretty much everything for the sake of inching closer to mindless, fuck-addled ecstasy. To get fucked until she couldn't think straight and she was so full of cum and so definitely pregnant. It was all she wanted.

Ty Lee was back in a riding position, but this time with even more pressure to deal with. "Your cocks are so much fun to play with!" she gasped, as she rode one man reverse cowgirl style, another standing in front of her to fuck her tits as hard as he could, and two more on either side happily settling for handjobs from the pretty acrobat, all of them focused entirely on her and indulging in the pleasures her body had to offer. Ty Lee felt unafraid and unashamed now, rocking quicker on and giving herself fully to the pleasures. She needed to satisfy these cravings and indulgences, needed to push on stronger and hungrier to get what she could from the pleasures burning her up.

The excitement of giving up to all of this and allowing herself to completely surrender to pure ecstasy was something absolutely incredible, a desire grabbing hold of Ty Lee that couldn't be stopped, and the men were happy to ogle the way she gave in. Ty Lee remained in high spirits, senseless and happy as she succumbed to her own appetites and kept moving, chasing pleasure as deep as she could get it and showing off to the crowd what she was capable of. In Ty Lee's mind the only way to go was all out, and she showed no hesitation in that chance, the thrill and the opportunity upon her and making for something that she hadn't thought she could get so into.

But there she was, getting fucked in public on a beach, howling in delight and moaning her way through pleasures getting needier and fiercer, pushing on stronger and hotter until she could take no more. Another crushing orgasm had Ty Lee howling, thrashing against the pleasure and moaning, "Shower me in your cum, I'm having the time of my life!" She got what she wanted, one load pumped into her and three more raining down on her, splattering onto her face and her tits, making her smile shine brighter as the stubborn, winding pressure got to her. Everything that she had been waiting for took such grim and tight hold of her, inducing something senseless and hungry that refused to let go, refused to release its tense and its firm hold.

"That's it, now she's getting it!" The words made Mai shiver as she took on the most punishing treatment of all, triple penetrated and overwhelmed with cock, fucked into a state of confused ecstasy form which she had no hope of escaping. The men were aggressive and more than a little wicked in the way they fucked her, trying to make her 'get into it', and it had worked. The reluctance and the tension that had Mai not so sure Azula's idea of getting fucked on the beach was worth very much melted away, replaced instead by a swell of pure ecstasy, a swell of desire ruling her now as the cocks laid waste to her.

And she loved it. Three big dicks slamming into all of her holes at once induced something incredible, something that she wished she could deal with in some way, but all the pleasure driving her on made for something incredible, and she couldn't pretend that it didn't feel amazing to be this full, stuffed with cock and pounded dizzy. Her body heaved and shuddered, struggling under all of this attention and this hunger, left craving something that she could barely process, and all the madness upon her made for a situation too hungry and hot to deal with. Everything happening to Mai helped induce compliance, surrender, and submission.

Azula had won out again. Another one of her insane plans had worked and now Mai was happily getting triple penetrated on the beach, fucked to a climax so pure and so intense that she couldn't hope to deal with all of this pleasure, shivering and thrashing under the delight and the ecstasy of giving in. Her body succumbed again, trembling and heaving as she lost herself, as the cum pumped into all of her holes at once and the dizzy wreck she had been reduced to collapsed into the sand for more of Azula's handpicked studs to pick up and do with as they wished.

When the hours had passed, Azula lay in the sand a twitching, fuck-drunk mess leaking with cum, her friends slumped by her sides, Ty Lee face-up with her breasts as blasted with cum as her leaking pussy, and Mai face-down, hips raised and both holes dripping. Their eyes were rolled back, bodies senseless and overwhelmed, minds overwhelmed by the sensations. They had been ruined, fucked, and brought to levels of ecstasy they couldn't believe, and Azula's mission had been accomplished. She'd indulged in her breeding fetish and gotten both of her friends to join her, and now the fun could really begin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
